


Reylo *A Fairytale*

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Rey, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: The Story Of Reylo.. So far...





	Reylo *A Fairytale*

_Once Upon A Time ... In A Galaxy Far Far Away ..._

_There Was A Princess Named Rey. And She lived On A Desert Planet Called Jakku._

_There The Princess Was Sold For Drinking Money._

_When The Princess Was 19. She Met A Knight._

~~_AND NO THEY DID NOT FALL IN LOVE HE FELL IN LOVE WITH A GIRL NAMED ROSE TICO._ ~~

_But That's Another Story. Anyway, They  Found A Ship. The Prince's Father's Ship._

_The Prince's Father Han Solo A_ _Peasant And His Wookie Friend Chewie._

_So They Go To An Unknown Name Planet To See Maz, Who Is The Fairy GodMother In This Story._

 

_Rey Is Drawn To A Hallway Where She Hears Voices._

_Guiding Her To A LightSaber._

_This Is Where She Meets Prince Charming._

_Named Ben Solo, Now Known As Kylo Ren._

_She Almost Shoots Him, But He Freezes Her With The Force._

_Which Has Bonded Them. Meaning Their SoulMates._

 

 _He Then Makes Her Fall Asleep_ _._

_And He Takes To Her To HIs Castle._

 

_When She Wakes Up They Talk Well He Reads Her Mind._

 

_And Tells Her, `You Know I Can Take Whatever I Want?` And She Calls Him A Monster._

 

_Later Or Before This, He Kills His Dad._

 

_Rey & Prince Ben Duel And He Tells Her. _

_`You Need A Teacher,` She Flings Into A Tree After Scaring His Face._

 

_The Knight She Met._

 

_Finn Fights Him For Her._

_The Knight Goes Into A Coma And She Kisses HIm On The Forehead._

 

_Finally She Meets His Uncle Luke A Jedi Knight Who Refuses Her Training._

 

_And She Meets Some Creatures Called Progs Who Are A Mix Of Hamsters And Penguins._

 

_Luke Does Train Her._

 

_When They Meet Again, Rey Is A Mirror And Sees Herself And He Tells Her; `You're Nothing. But Not To Me,`_

_They End Up Touching Hands And His Uncle Stops It Later._

_She Ships Herself To Him And StroomTroppers Take Her Away._

 

_Even Though He Loves Her._

_And She Keeps Denying Her Feelings For Him._

_She Does Love Him._

 

_And Snoke Who Controls Him And Lifts Her In The Air And Tortures Her._

_But Our Prince Is Too Scared To Do Anything._

_But They Fight And Kill Of Course Kill Him (Snoke) And She Still Is Holding Back Her Feelings For Him, And He's Holding The Light Back._

_He Asks Her After & Before The Final Battle, `Join Me And Rule Th_ _e Galaxy With Me,` And Rey Says No._

_After The Final Battle She Closes His Dad's Ship Door On Him._


End file.
